The Things We Do
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: The things we do for our children, are sometimes just plain ridiculous. Even Texas Rangers do things that people wouldn't expect, just to please a child.
1. The Things We Do

A.N.: Hey y'all! waves Hope y'all like this; it's my first 'Walker' fic. Well, I've thought up plently, but only ever written this one down. Lol.

Disclaimer: Only own the child in this story & the story idea.

* * *

Ranger Cordell Walker pulled up into the driveway of his ranch house, only to see his four-year old daughter come flying out of the house in a panic.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little girls shrieked, panic in her voice.

Walker quickly got out of his Ford truck, and scooped the frantic child up. "What is it, Honey? What's wrong?"

"Simon gone!" She declared, her blue-gray eyes wide.

Walker gave a small sigh of relief then, now that he knew nothing was seriously wrong. He'd been worried sick when his daughter had come flying out, screaming for him as though the house were on fire. He carried her up towards the house, as he spoke.

"Simon's missing?"

He watched the little girl in his arms nod furiously. "Uh-huh! He gone, Daddy!"

"Well, now, where did you put him?"

"I dunno!" The child exclaimed. "That why he gone!"

"Well, what do you think Daddy should do to find him?"

"Get Uncle Jimmy! He know!"

"Oh, would he now?"

"Uh-huh! Uncle Jimmy know!" She nodded. "Please Daddy? Get Uncle Jimmy."

"Well, how's about we give Uncle Jimmy a call, and see if he'd like to help us find Simon?"

"Yeah! An' Uncle Gage!"

Walker chuckled. "Yes, Uncle Gage too. This seems to be his area of expertise."

"Exper – wha?"

"Expertise," Walker corrected. "And never mind, Honey."

"Kay Daddy."

Walker headed for the kitchen, once he had entered the house. Once in the kitchen he picked up the phone, just as Alex entered the room.

"Hey, I didn't know you were home," Alex smiled. "Was wondering why someone took off for the front yard so fast."

"Yes, well, she just about gave dear old Dad a heart-attack," Walker smiled, tickling his little girl, who squealed with laughter.

"Oh?" Alex said, as she watched her husband nod. "Well, just who do you think you're calling, before giving me a hello kiss? Hmm Walker?"

"Uncle Jimmy!" The child in her husband's arms cried. "An' Uncle Gage!"

"Didn't you just see them at work?" Alex stated, eyeing her husband for an explanation.

"Yes. But it seems someone has gone missing, as we need their help to find them."

"Oh, my! Someone went missing? Who? Do we know them?" Alex fretted.

"Yes, we know him quite well," Walker answered smiling. "He's about a ruler high, stuffed, has brown fur, 15 strands of hair, black and white eyes, and a blue shirt with an 'S' on it."

Alex looked at him confused for a moment, but then something clicked. "Simon?"

Walker nodded. "Seems are furry little friend has been misplaced. And backup has been requested for the search, from the head of the department."

Alex smiled at their daughter as she nodded. The little girl with her blue-gray eyes, and light brown hair was almost an exact replica of her father. Though, she did have her mother's nose and ears; her smile and laugh were her father down to a tee.

"Alright. Call away," Alex said. "And ask Sydney to come by as well."

"Will do," Walker said, dialing Trivette's number first. He waited until someone picked up. "Hey Trivette, it's Walker. No, nothing serious, just that my Baby Girl has informed me we have a certain stuffed missing party. She has requested backup, so if you could get Gage and Sydney over here too, it would be appreciated. All right, see you shortly."

"Well? Uncle Jimmy come?"

"Yes, Honey. Uncle Jimmy's coming, and he's going to get Uncle Gage and Aunt Sydney on his way."

The child cheered excitedly, happy to know that her favourite Uncle's in the world were coming over to assist in their search for Simon.

About twenty minutes later, two cards pulled into the long drive, and parked behind the truck that was already there for the night. Three people emerged from the vehicles, and were greeted by an overly excited child.

"Uncle Jimmy!" A small voiced shrieked delightedly, as the occupant ran to tackle her Uncle's legs.

Trivette laughed and picked the small child up, so he could give her a kiss. "Hey, did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh!" The little girl nodded, as she covered his face with endless kisses.

"Hey! What about me!" Gage cried then, going over and stealing the child from Trivette. "Didn't you miss me too?"

The four-year-old laughed, as she then smothered her other Uncle's face in kisses. She giggled even more when he began to tickle her.

"Well, I see the Calvary has been found and tackled," Alex laughed as she stepped outside onto the front porch.

Sydney laughed as well. "I haven't even gotten a hello yet."

"Don't expect to either," Walker piped up, coming out of the house now himself. "She even forgets me half the time when they're here – and because they're both here, she'll forget everyone else completely."

"Unless she's hungry," Alex smiled.

"You sure she's not related to Gage?" Sydney teased. "They seem to have the same appetites."

"Aunt Sydney! We hear that!"

Sydney looked over to where her partner stood holding the little girl in his arms. "And I'm guessing Uncle Gage told you to yell that out, huh?"

The child nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Hey! You ratted me out!" Gage cried, faking hurt.

"Sorry," the little one apologized. "But Daddy say no lie. Lie bad."

"That's right," Trivette agreed, ruffling her hair. "Now, what do you say, you fill us in on this missing person's report you seem to have filed."

He was answered with a smile and a squeal of laughter, as Gage blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Alright, let's get this investigation underway," Walker stated, going over to join the three of them in the front drive. "Since we all know what he looks like, where was he seen last?"

"Dunno. I nap an' he gone."

"We'll be inside guys!" Alex called out, as her and Sydney headed inside for some coffee.

The guys waved them off, to show they had heard, but weren't all that interested in the ladies whereabouts.

"Well, nice to know whose the important one around here," Alex joked as she led Sydney inside.

"Yeah. Outdone by a four-year-old and a missing Chipmunk," Sydney laughed.

Meanwhile, the guys had decided to split up and go off in search of the missing toy the little girl loved dearly. Her Uncles had given it to her when she had been born, so all knew just how important it was for the toy to be found. Walker and Trivette each went their own ways, as Gage made off with the little ball of energy.

"Look under bed, Uncle Gage!"

Gage groaned as he set her upon the floor, to get on his hands and knees to look under the bed. "Nope. No Chipmunk here. Though, I do seem to have found a long blue floppy dog.

"Foofur!" The child exclaimed, hugging the blue dog tight once her Uncle had passed him to her. She kissed her dog, then set him upon her bed, before dragging her Uncle into another room of the house.

Three head encounters with beds later, Gage and the child who led him about, were still looking around the house for her missing friend.

"Kiddo, I don't think he's inside. We've looked _every_where," Gage told her. "What do you say, we go see if we can find Daddy and Uncle Jimmy. Maybe they've found him by now."

Once outside, the two met up with Trivette, who just shrugged. "I've looked everywhere I can think of, and still can't find him. Even checked Walker's truck and our cars."

It was then they saw Walker coming out of the barn with something in his hand. He didn't appear to be all that happy looking either. The child, whom was with her Uncles, buried her face into Gage, as he was still holding her.

Walker reached them then, and spoke, eyeing his daughter warily. "Lenore, do you care to explain just _why_ Simon was in with Peppermint?"

The child blushed slightly, hiding her face even more into Gage, after her pony had been mentioned.

"I'm waiting," Walker said, as all three men waited for an answer.

"Mommy an' I give Peppermint apple. An' sugar – two sugar, three."

It wasn't needed to be said that the stuffed Chipmunk had been dragged along, as they all knew she took her friend _every_where with her if she could.

Walker eyed her a moment longer, before speaking once more. "Well, let's ask Mommy just how much sugar Peppermint had. She shouldn't be eating too much sugar, or she'll get sick."

The little girl in Gage's arms nodded slightly, not saying another word. She just hoped her Mommy would say they had gone to the barn to feed her pony.

The three men headed back inside, and went into the kitchen.

"Alex, did you go to the barn to feed Peppermint at all today, by any chance?" Walker asked his wife, who sat drinking coffee with Sydney.

"No. We were waiting for you to get home. I couldn't remember how many sugar cubes the pony could eat, and that's what we wanted to give her," Alex answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

Walker turned to look at his daughter again, who was now clinging to Gage and Trivette both, tightly. "Lenore, I think you and I need to have a talk."

"No, Daddy!" The child cried. "No!"

"Don't tell me no, Young Lady," Walker said, taking her from Gage. He had to actually pry her fingers of Gage and Trivette's shirts. He then carried her down the hall to her room, so that they could talk.

Alex and Sydney looked up at the two men still left standing there. "What's going on?"

"She told Walker you guys had gone to the barn together to feed Peppermint, when asked why Simon was there," Trivette informed them.

"Oh," Alex said, shaking her head. "She knows how we feel about lies too."

Meanwhile, in the bedroom down the hall, a small child sat clutching a blue dog to her chest, while staring up at her father.

"Lenore, _why_ did you lie to us? You _know_ better than to go feed Peppermint by yourself. And you _know_ better than to lie," Walker stated, not sounding one bit amused. "Daddy wouldn't be so mad, if you had just told him the truth."

She sat quietly, as she listened to his scolding, while staring down at her bedspread.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

She shrugged slightly. "'Cause..."

"That's _not_ an answer in this household, and you _know_ it."

Her eyes welled up with tears then. "Wanna see Peppermint! Mommy saids no!"

"So, you went against Mommy's wishes! Lenore, you _know_ how dangerous that is!"

"Peppermint _won't_ hurt me!" She declared defiantly.

"Lose the tone, Young Lady," Walker warned.

"No! Peppermint mine! My Peppermint!"

"Well, I think you won't be seeing Peppermint for the next couple of says, since you decided to see her by yourself and lie," Walker told her. "And I think you won't be getting any dessert tonight either."

"WANT PEPPERMINT!" She screamed, as she glared up at him angrily. She stood up on her bed. "MY PEPPERMINT! MINE!"

"Lenore, do _not_ yell at me, Young Lady. I am _not_ yelling at you!" Walker snapped slightly.

"NO! NO! NO!" She shrieked.

Walker had had enough then, and moved to give her bottom a quick swat. He watched her as she stared at him in shock, before letting loose with an ear-piercing wail. He sighed and picked her up, hugging her close, as she hid her face into his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her back softly, as he paced the room a bit. Once she'd calmed some, he carried her back down the hall to the kitchen, where everyone else was still waiting on them.

"Now, I think you owe your Uncles and mother an apology," Walker said, still rubbing her back.

She lifted her head slightly, to show them her tear-stained face, as she looked at them. "Sorry Uncle Jimmy; Sorry Uncle Gage," she apologized through sniffles. She looked to her mother then. "Sorry Mommy."

Gage and Trivette both nodded their acceptance, while Alex handed her daughter a cookie after checking that it was okay with Walker. She knew how he could be about giving sweets when a punishment was due.

The child took the cookie quietly, and lay her head back upon her father's chest, so that she could munch on it quietly. She knew she wouldn't be going to the barn by herself _any_more – not unless she wanted to get in trouble again.

She thought of something then, and lifted her head slightly to whisper to her father. "Daddy, Peppermint have two sugar?"

"Yes, Honey," Walker nodded. "Peppermint can have two sugars."

"An' apple?"

"And an apple." He was upset she had gone out to see the pony by herself, but glad to see she had remembered about how much she was allowed to give her pony for a treat.

She laid her head back upon his chest, and listened quietly as all the adults talked. Though, she had smiled when her father had given her back her missing friend she had accidentally left out in the barn. Long as she had Simon, and everyone else in that room – and Peppermint – all would be fine in her little book.

* * *

A.N.: Well? Whatcha think? Lol. Plz R&R. Thanx! Lenni


	2. The Things We Do Again

A.N.: Hey! Here's the second part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own the child & the story idea. Thank-you.

* * *

Ranger Jimmy Trivette was baby-sitting for his partner, Walker, while Walker and Alex were out on a date. He had suggested the two go out and spend some, much needed, alone time together, offering to look after their four-year-old for them. Though Alex had been reluctant at first, Walker had soon convinced her to go out for the evening. Now though, he stood by the kitchen stove, rigging up hotdogs for him and his littlest partner.

"Uncle Jimmy!" A four-year-old cried, running into the kitchen. "My tower falled over!"

Trivette gave her a small smile. "That'll happen if it gets too tall," he reminded her. "Smaller ones will stand up longer."

"Kay!" The child cried, running back out to the living room area of his apartment to build towers once more.

Trivette glanced over the counters every so often, to make sure the small child hadn't wandered off on him, like she had tendency to do. He was glad to see she was behaving nicely this time around – last time, he'd had to chase her all over his apartment.

"Food's ready!" He called out to her. "Come here, Honey."

The small girl ran in, her light brown curls bouncing off her shoulders as she ran. Her chubby little face stared up at him, once she had managed to come to a stop at his feet. "Hot dogs!"

Trivette laughed. "Yes, hot dogs."

He picked her up and set her in the booster seat Walker had brought over for her to use at dinner. Once he was sure she was strapped in securely, he handed her the cut up hot dog he'd place on a plate for her. He watched as she eagerly started picking up hot dog pieces and shoving them into her mouth.

"Slow down Lenore. You don't want to choke," he told her softly, though his voice showed there was to be no argument.

She nodded and slowed down, babbling away as she ate her beloved hot dog. "Juice? Uncle Jimmy?"

Trivette nodded slightly. "Sure. Apple juice, right?"

The little girl grinned up at him, chewing with her mouth wide open. "Juice!"

"Mouth closed pleased," He said, pouring some juice into the sippy cup she'd brought along with her. She'd been drinking juice when her mother and father had dropped her off earlier that evening. He handed her, her juice and sat down to eat his own hot dog. "Is it good?"

She nodded while giving him another grin. "Uh-huh!"

He smiled in return, and ruffled her hair slightly. "Done?" He asked a few moments later.

She nodded her head again. "Uh-huh. All gone!"

He laughed, and cleaned her up before letting her out of the chair, allowing her to go and play.

"Simon!" She called, as she ran back for the living room. "Blocks!"

He watched from his kitchen table as she sat upon the floor with her stuffed Chipmunk and blocks to play by her lonesome.

"Uncle Jimmy! Come play!" She called out a few minutes later.

Trivette shrugged to himself, and got up to go and play with her and her toys. He sat down on the floor next to her, and began to help her build a 'block' cake, for Simon.

"You sure Simon will eat this?" He asked. "It looks mighty big for one small chipmunk."

"I eat too!" She declared, popping a block into her mouth.

He just about had a heart attack when he saw her do that. He immediately grabbed hold of her chin, and stuck his fingers in her mouth to pry it out – mind you this was _after_ she had refused to spit it out on her own. Once he had managed to retrieve the block, he wiped it off and set it with the others on the floor. He then picked her up and carried her and a chair over to the one corner of the room.

"No!" The child screamed, kicking her feet as she sat there. "No! No! No!"

"Lenore, you _know_ not to put blocks in your mouth," Trivette stated, setting the chair in the corner and placing her upon it. "You _also_ know to do as told, and you didn't."

He just let her scream as he turned the chair around so that she'd now be facing the wall instead of him. "Five minutes," he told her. "Then you can come back over and play with Simon."

She continued to throw a fit as he left her sitting there. Once she thought he wasn't looking, she slid down off the chair and ran for the stuffed friend she'd left on the floor over by her discarded blocks.

Trivette came back into the living room, only to find his orders being defied by the small child. He said nothing as he scooped her up and carried her back to the corner. Once there, she was once more sat upon the chair to face the corner, Simon being taken from her little arms again.

"NO!" She shrieked. "WANT SIMON!"

Trivette ignored her and sat down to watch TV, which he knew she couldn't see from her spot in the corner. He grit his teeth slightly, when he saw her slide off the chair again.

A few minutes later, after having had to return the stubborn child to the chair numerous times, he crouched down before her to make some things clear to her.

"Lenore," he said, making her look at him. "I _know_ you hate sitting in the corner, but it's either you sit here, or get a swat on your bottom."

She shook her head upon hearing that, and pouted, her eyes welling up with tears. "No Uncle Jimmy! No!"

"I know Honey," he told her gently. "Uncle Jimmy doesn't want to swat your bottom either. But, I will if you don't stay in your chair and behave. Alright?"

The little girl nodded sheepishly. "Uh-huh."

"Now, just sit here until I call you over, okay?"

"Kay," she answered quietly. "Sorry Uncle Jimmy."

"I know."

He kissed her head, and went back to watch his program. Though he watched his show, he also kept an eye on her while she sat in her corner. He hated punishing her – they all did – but, he knew it was the only way she'd ever learn – no matter how much it pain them – him – to enforce a punishment.

After a while, the child grew bored of staring at the wall, and turned to glance at her uncle. It was then that she spotted someone at the window, about to break in. Her little blue-gray eyes grew wide with fright, as she called out to her uncle.

"Uncle Jimmy! There a man!" She cried, pointing to the window.

Just as Trivette turned to see what she was pointing at, a loud CRASH was heard, as a man dressed all in black came crashing through his window. He didn't even think as he quickly got up to defend his home and protect the small child he had promised to watch.

The child, not wanting to see her uncle hurt, ran for his bedroom, grabbing the phone and taking it with her under the bed. She was terrified – especially since she didn't have Simon there with her. She had had to leave him out in the living room with her blocks and uncle. She dialed one of the three numbers she knew by heart.

Ranger Francis Gage was just about to go out to the store for some milk, when his phone suddenly rang, startling him. He picked it up, not sure as to who would be calling, since he had just finished talking to Sydney.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Gage!" A small voice cried, tears evident in the tone.

"Lenore? What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"There a man!" She wailed, hearing a loud crash from the other room. "Uncle Jimmy! Simon!"

"Whoa. Calm down, Munchkin," Gage told her. "Are you at Uncle Jimmy's?"

"Uh-huh," the tiny voiced answered.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Gage stated, already in his car. Luckily, she had called his cell – it and Jimmy's being the only numbers she knew – other than the one for Ranger Headquarters. She hadn't yet learned her father's number, of he knew she would've called him instead – least, he figured she would probably have.

"Kay! Hurry!" The child whispered in a panic.

Gage started his car and roared quickly out of the parking lot. "Are you hiding, Munchkin?"

"Uh-huh!" She answered softly.

Just then, a gunshot was heard, along with a terrified scream from a four-year-old.

"Lenore? Lenore, what happened?" Gage demanded gently. He felt panic sear through him when he got no response. "Lenore? Lenore!"

He slammed his phone shut, then grabbed it up again, quickly hitting speed dial, so that he could get a hold of Walker.

"Walker here."

"Walker, we need to get to Trivette's! Fast!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Lenore just called me. She said there's a man there, and that she was hiding."

"Is she alright?" Walker asked, quickly getting up and ushering Alex out of the restaurant and to his truck.

"I don't know! There was a gunshot, then the line went dead!"

"I'll meet you there! If you get there first, go on in and find out what's wrong."

"Will do. See you there, Boss."

Gage hung up and decided to try Trivette's place, just to be sure.

Meanwhile, a scared child lay hidden under a bed, crying. She heard the phone ring, and couldn't help but scream again, when another loud gunshot was heard. She didn't know it, but her uncle was still struggling to keep the intruder from entering his room and going after her.

Trivette prayed to God that there were no other intruders waiting to enter his apartment, as he knew he'd then be outnumbered and that the child in his room would be in grave danger – more than what she was all ready in. He continued to fight with the man, whom seemed to know martial arts just as well as he did – though he knew if Walker were there, the man would be nothing compared to him.

The front door was kicked open then, and Gage busted into the room, quickly dodging the bullet that had been shot at him upon entering. Suddenly, a second man appeared, entering through the window as the other intruder had previously. The new intruder headed straight for Gage, and began to fight with him, while Trivette still fought with his original opponent.

About ten minutes later, Walker came barging into the apartment, having had made Alex stay outside with Sydney – whom he had had Alex phone along the way. He helped his friends fight the two masked intruders, then cuff them and hand them over to the cops who had also been called along the way.

Once the intruders had been escorted out of the apartment, the three men began to look for Walker's only daughter.

"Lenore? Lenore?" Walker called. "Lenore, where are you, Honey?"

"I think I saw her run for my room," Trivette told him, standing up after having had been thrown upon his coffee table. "I just hope no one else came in here. I only heard her scream twice, then all went silent in there."

The three hurried into the bedroom, and quickly began to search all over the room for signs of the small girl they loved dearly.

"Lenore? Lenore, are you in here?" Walker called out again, looking in the closet.

Gage stood in the doorway, thinking a moment, and noticed the phone was halfway under the bed. He entered the room, and lay down flat on his stomach to look under the bed. Once there, he gave a relieved sigh.

"Walker, you're not going to believe this," he said.

Walker got down on the floor at the foot of the bed then. His heart broke, when he saw his little girl lying there with her hands over her ears, and tears streaming down her small chubby face. The phone lay at her side, though the main part of it was sticking out from under the bed, a bullet hole in it.

Walker stretched his arm under the bed, and gently moved her one hand from her ear. "Honey? You okay?"

The child looked up at him, not saying a word as she slid out from under the bed. No sooner had she come out of her hiding spot, than had she flown into her father's arms and hugged him tight as she began to sob.

"Uncle Jimmy!" She wailed, not having had seen him yet. "Man got Uncle Jimmy!"

"No he didn't," Trivette piped up. "I took care of him."

She looked up, then, letting go of her father, flung herself into her Uncle's arms. She buried her face into his shoulder once he had picked her up; her arms were now tightly wrapped about his neck.

"Well, at least she's okay," Gage said, getting up himself, and looking at his friends. "Though, I can't say the same about the phone." He held up the demolished phone.

"Can't say the same about the other, either," Trivette told him, as Walker picked Simon up. "I'm just glad he only hit the phone. I just about had a severe heart attack when I saw him head in here with his gun. Don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life."

"I don't know how you do it, Walker," Gage said, as they headed down the stairs, for their cars and the girls. "If it'd been my kid who'd called me up tonight, I think I would've either freaked out, or fainted dead away on the spot."

"All I can say, is that it doesn't get any easier," Walker informed them, as the emerged from the building. "And I don't think it will either. There's always going to be somebody after our families, because they're mad we had them put away. But they forget how it feels to have a loved one taken from you, until it's too late to turn back and head in another direction."

"This is why, I'm _never_ having kids," Gage verified.

"Oh, we'll just see about that," Sydney told him, as her and Alex reached them. "You're practically a kid yourself, Francis."

"Hey! Watch it Syd," Gage warned.

Alex hugged Walker, as she watched their daughter cling tightly to Trivette. "Is she okay?" She asked, noticing her husband had Simon in his hand.

"She's fine," Walker assured his worried wife. "She's just scared for her Uncle Jimmy."

Alex nodded, knowing he was right, as they all watched the small child cling desperately to her beloved uncle.

Once things were a bit calmer, they all headed home – Trivette going with Walker and Alex, upon their request. That, and the fact a certain child _refused_ to let go of him anytime soon. As Trivette sat with the child, he had a feeling he'd be bunking with her that night, or _none_ of them would be getting any rest.

Needless to say, he had been right.

* * *

A.N.: Plz don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	3. The Things We Do For Ice Cream

A.N.: Hola! Back again with yet another chapter to this mini sage. Lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Lenore & story idea. Thank-you.

* * *

Ranger Francis Gage pulled into the long driveway that led up to the home of the infamous Cordell Walker. He was coming to visit – and to take his little buddy, Walker's daughter, to the park – for the afternoon. He parked his car and got out, surprised to see that his little buddy wasn't running out to greet him like always. It wasn't until he got to the door to knock, that he realized why she hadn't come out to greet him.

"Lenore Angeline Walker! Get back here this instant!" Walker's voice could be heard through the door.

Gage let himself in, making sure not to be seen by the child, as she'd wind up in more trouble for coming to greet him rather than doing as told.

"You _will_ clean up your toys, as your mother said, or you _won't_ be going to the park with Uncle Gage _at all_!" Walker stated firmly. "Now, I'd advise you to set to work before he shows up."

A door closed then, and the lone wail of a four-year-old child could be heard. Moments later, Walker entered the living room, smiling upon spotting Gage standing there.

"Hi," Walker said, the nodded towards the hall. "I think there's been a slight change in your plans – unless someone starts to behave shortly."

Gage shrugged. "Ah, well. Kids will be kids."

"Don't I know it," Walker laughed, leading the way to the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm cool," Gage answered. "So, how long do you think it'll take for her to clean up?"

"At the rate she's going?" Walker replied, raising an eyebrow. "All day."

"You mind if I have a quick little chat with her, before she starts?"

"Be my guest," Walker answered.

Gage nodded, then headed down the hallway towards the bedroom at the end, nodding to Alex who passed him by. Once he had reached the bedroom he was looking for, he knocked once, then entered the room.

"Hey Munchkin."

The small child looked up, her eyes wide upon finding him standing there before her. "Uncle Gage!"

Gage laughed as he scooped the excited child up, and kissed her head. He then looked at her, letting her remain in his arms.

"Seems you and I need to have one of our lil' chats," he told her. "Now, I _know_ you want to go to the park with me, right?"

"Uh-huh," the little girl nodded.

"Well, then you'd better do as Mommy and Daddy say, or you won't get to go."

"Wanna go park! No clean!"

"No clean, no park," Gage reminded her gently. "Those are the rules. If they were my rules, you'd clean it up when we got back. But, it's not my house and I'm not your Daddy, Kiddo."

The child scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gage made her look up at him. "_But_ – I _can_ make you a deal."

The little one in his arms stared at him questioningly.

"_If_ you do what Mommy and Daddy want you to – not _only_ will we go to the park, _but_ we'll go for ice cream too. How does that sound?"

"Ouce cream!" She cried delightedly. "Ouce cream!"

"Hey-hey, _not_ until you've finished cleaning. Got it?"

"You got it dude!" The child grinned, thumbs up, quoting a line from _Full House_.

"Alright," Gage said, setting her down. "Come get me when you're done. And your room has to be 'Daddy-approved', okay?"

"Kay!" The child chirped, giving him a quick kiss, then getting to work on her room. "Simon! We go ouce cream!"

Gage chuckled and left her room, returning to the kitchen. "I don't think you'll have any more problem, Boss."

"Why? What did you tell her?" Alex piped up, as her husband eyed their friend.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Gage smiled.

A short while later, a four-year-old could be heard calling for her Daddy.

"Daddy! I clean!" She called. "See, Daddy?"

Walker shook his head at the crazy child, and made his way down the hall to check her room. He smiled proudly when he saw that it had been cleaned up to the best of her ability.

"It looks very nice, Honey. Thank-you," he told her, kissing her small head.

"I go park?" His little girl asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Yes, Honey. You can go with Uncle Gage to the park."

A delighted shriek could be heard, and shortly afterwards, the sound of little feet running down the hall fast as they could.

"Ouce cream! Ouce cream!" The little girl shrieked. "Uncle Gage! Ouce cream!"

Gage laughed as he scooped her – and her stuffed Chipmunk - up into his arms. "You got it dude."

The child giggled, and kissed his nose. "Ouce cream! Go! Pwease?"

"So, ice cream, huh?" Walker stated, raising his one eyebrow. "Is that how you get her to do as told? Buy her ice cream?"

"Yep!" Gage grinned. "Always works too."

"Well, then _you_ can be the one to put her to bed, if it makes her hyper," Alex informed him, as she put some dishes into their dishwasher. "She's _your_ responsibility Gage – and trust me – you do _not_ want to get her hyped up before bed."

"Nah. My little Buddy will be good, won't she?" Gage smiled, ticking the four-year-old.

"Aha!" She giggled. "I good!"

"Well, have fun," Walker said, handing Gage her shoes and jacket as he carried the giggling child out the front door of the ranch house.

Once they were both strapped safely into his car, Gage pulled out of the driveway and headed off for the nearest park. He had promised the child an afternoon full of fun, and he intended on giving her just that. Long as she didn't fall asleep on him – by the looks of it, she hadn't had a nap yet.

Soon enough, they had reached the park, and Gage got her out of her car seat. He locked up his car, then raced her to the swings.

"Higher!" Lenore cried. "Higher! Pwease?"

Gage laughed and pushed the baby swing that contained her a bit higher. He _loved_ hearing her laugh _almost_ more than _anything _else in the world – even if she _wasn't_ his kid.

Once she had grown tired of the swings, they headed for the slide and played on it for quite some time. After the slide was the jungle gym, merry-go-round, and then finally – her favourite - the sandbox.

"Castle!" Lenore grinned, starting to use her hands to build one. Her stuffed Chipmunk lay at her side, also in the sandbox. "Uncle Gage! Castle!"

Gage grinned as he sat down to help her build a castle – the biggest castle she had ever seen and made.

Shortly after they had finished their castle – complete with a moat – she remembered why she had gotten to come – part of the reason, anyway.

"Ouce cream! Uncle Gage!" Lenore whined slightly. "Ouce cream! Me want!"

"Ice cream, huh?" Gage said, standing up and taking her – and Simon - with him. He brushed them all off, then set her upon his shoulders. "Let's go then!"

Lenore laughed happily, as she bounced around on his shoulders, while he ran them over to the ice cream stand. She was still giggling when he'd stopped and had asked her what she wanted.

"Kiddo, I need to know what you want."

"Ouce cream!"

"I know that," he laughed. "But what _kind_?"

"Blue!"

"Alright," he chuckled, then turned to the ice cream man. "One Blue Jay ice cream cone please. And one Rolo cone."

The ice cream man nodded, and handed them their cones shortly. Once they'd paid, Gage took them to a bench, where they could sit and eat.

"Yummy!" Lenore grinned, as she got hers all over her face.

When they had finished their cones, Gage laughed as his little partner. "Kiddo, you look like a Smurf."

"Smurf!" Lenore repeated smiling. "I'm Smurf!"

"Yep, that you are." He picked her up. "I think it's time to go home now. It's getting late – and you need a bath."

"No!" Lenore cried. "No home! No bath! Park! Play!"

Gage shook his head, as he carried her and her Chipmunk back to his car. Upon unlocking it, he had to struggle to get her in, as she was putting up a struggle. He didn't say a word though, as he knew she was tired and didn't want to admit it – she knew when tired they'd go home, and she _didn't_ want to go home. _Nor_ did she want to have her very much now needed bath.

Gage drove them back to the ranch house, and got the struggling child out. He took her inside - after having had been let in – and headed straight for the bathroom to get her into he tub. He ran the bath as he stripped her down, noticing someone had predicted that bath, as the child's pajamas were set upon the sink counter.

The child screamed and kicked and cried as she was stripped down for her bath. She had had fun that afternoon and hadn't wanted for it to end – _ever_. She struggled even more upon being place in the tub that was now full of water, bubbles, and toys.

"No! No! No!"

"Lenore, calm down," Gage told her sternly. "Don't ruin the good day we had all because you're tired."

"No!" She shrieked, splashing water at him angrily. She then grew angrier, and held her breath.

Gage watched as the stubborn child held her breath, and _refused_ to let it go. When she started to change colours though, he panicked slightly. He quickly stood her up and shook her lightly.

"Breathe!" He ordered. "Now Lenore!"

The child glared at him, her breath still being held.

Gage – who had placed his hands on her hips when standing her up – lifted the fingers on his one hand - his thumb and other hand still holding her up – and brought them back down to hit her bottom. He knew he hadn't swatted her all _that_ hard, as it was hard to maneuver his hand – and he wasn't doing it to hurt her or upset her, he was doing it to shock her.

Upon feeling her Uncle's fingers hit her bottom, the child let out a sharp gasp. She hadn't expected _him_ of _all people_ to whack her bottom. Sure, her Uncles had threatened to do it – but up until right then, _neither_ of them _ever_ had. And though it hadn't hurt any, she still couldn't help but stand there with her mouth gaping open.

"Alright now," Gage said, still on his knees and holding her by her hips. "Your tantrum done?"

She nodded quietly, her mouth now closed.

"Good." He kissed her head. "Do me a favour and _never_ hold your breath like that again, okay? Uncle Gage doesn't want to have to spank you again."

She nodded again, before throwing her little arms about his neck to hug him in apology.

"Alright. Alright," Gage sighed. "I love you too. Now, sit and let's get this bath over with."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, you'll still get the story I promised you in the car."

She smiled at him and sat down obediently. Needless to say, she behaved quite nicely for the rest of her bath and when she was placed in her pajamas.

Gage carried her out to the kitchen, so that she could say goodnight to her parents.

"Any problems?" Walker asked, knowing just how bad his baby girl could be when it came to bath-time.

"One that was taken care of, and will _never_ happen again, right?" He eyed the child in his arms.

The small girl nodded her head furiously, not wanting for him to _ever_ have to spank her again. She then proceeded to give her parents a kiss, and laid her head back upon her Uncle's shoulder.

Once in her room, Gage placed her in bed and covered her up, setting Simon next to her. He lay next to her then, and opened up the story he had asked to hear, midst her fit, on the way back home.

"Once upon a time, there were three little bears. A Mamma Bear, a Papa Bear, and a little wee Lenore Bear..."

* * *

A.N.: Well, whatcha think? Was it as good as th last two? Plz R&R! Thanks!


End file.
